barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Keeya
Keeya is a character from Kelly Dream Club. She is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Story ''Sparkle Fairy Surprise Keeya pretends to be a fairy with her friends Kelly and Chelsie when Barbie gives them a lemonade stand. They can't agree on how to decorate the stand because they have different preferences, but Barbie leaves them with confidence that'll come to a solution. Keeya wishes they could be real fairies, so they use their magic lockets to go to the Land of Sparkle Fairies. A fairy named Ruby tells them that to become real fairies, they must pick a jewel at the Garden of Jewels. The gate to the garden is locked, and Keeya and her friends must solve a riddle to get inside. Their different preferences cause a delay in answering, but Keeya suggests that they use all of their answers, and they get to go in. They become fairies, with Keeya becoming an Emerald Fairy, and Ruby says they can come back to be fairies any time. Kelly says they will visit again and Keeya and her friends go home to the lemonade stand. Keeya and her friends use all of their preferences to decorate the lemonade stand. Barbie and Tommy support them by being the first customers. [[Three Princesses|''Three Princesses]] Keeya and her friends are playing dress-up when Kelly decides to dress as a princess. Keeya and Chelsie join her and pretend to be princesses until Barbie comes and asks them to help her make cookies, but first, the girls have to clean up the clothes. They wish to be real princesses so they can stand around and practice their royal waves and have people clean up after them. Using their dream lockets, they travel to a palace where they proceed to try on gowns and make another mess. The Royal Organizer arrives and has maids clean up after the girls. The girls are pampered for the Princess Ball and given a tour of the dining room and kitchen. The girls want to help with the baking but aren't allowed to because they will ruin their gowns and hair. They are sent to practice their royal waves, which they find boring. They see a playground and run to play on it. However, the Royal Organizer stops them because they will mess and sends the funsters to have fun for them. They sit in their bedroom bored, then decide to have a pillow fight. The Royal Organizer puts a stop to this and sends the funsters to have a pillow fight for them. When the guests arrive, the trio is announced at the ceremony, but nobody does anything. After the funsters are sent to dance for everyone, Keeya and her friends speak up about how nobody is having fun. After Kelly decides to make a few royal proclamations to change things up, Keeya and her friends show everyone how fun it is to dance for yourself. This causes everyone to have fun dancing and having royal pillow fights and for the Royal Organizer to faint. The girls get hungry so they return back to clean up their mess and go help Barbie with the cookies. ''Sweetsville'' Keeya is having fun at the amusement park with her best friends Kelly and Becky, Becky's sister Lisa, and Lisa's friend Maria. After riding a roller coaster, the girls decide to have some cotton candy, but there is only one left so the three need to share, much to their disappointment. They decide to use their dream lockets to visit a place where everyone can have as much candy as they want for themselves, so nobody has to share. They travel to Sweetsville, with enough candy for many people. Keeya and her friends also get new dresses, with hers being lemon drop-scented. Keeya and her friends find chocolate flowers, but as they start eating them, they are stopped by two guards who state that eating candy is against the rules, which surprises the girls. They are told that all the candy belongs to one person: the Duke de Sucre. Keeya and her friends decide to go ask the Duke to share. They find the Duke in his palace. He is a young boy who is crazy about candy and won't share it with anyone because it'll be less candy for himself. He also plays games, but only with himself so he can win candy. As the girls decide to leave, the Duke begs them to stay because he has no friends and nobody to play with. The girls decide to show him how fun it can be to share with friends and he realizes how much fun he is having. After playing every game twice, the Duke invents a new game called "Watch Out Below" which involves him using a lever to make two houses appear and an ocean of candy to go spilling out through Sweetsville. Keeya rides a donut through the ocean. The Duke declares that from that day on, all the candy is for everyone to share. After playing in the candy, the girls decide it's time to go. They return to the amusement park where Lisa asks the girls if they are ready for go-karting. Maria notices that there is a lot more cotton candy, enough for everyone to have some of their own, but Keeya and her friends all agree that sharing with friends is better. Physical Appearance Keeya is African-American and has brown skin, brown eyes, and long, dark brown hair. She wears a flower-shaped locket of dreams with an emerald in it, on a green string. In the opening of the cartoon, she is seen in a pale green, sleeveless shirt that has a light pink flower on it, and a pale green skirt with pink lining, and light pink shoes. She also wears a pale green sleeveless shirt with a pink star on it, pink flared pants, and green platforms; and a green and pink leotard with pink shoes. In Sparkle Fairy Surprise, she wears the same outfit as in the opening song. When she becomes a sparkle fairy, she has translucent wings, and her tiara and magic wand have an emerald on them. She wears a green dress with green shoes, and her hair is in a ponytail. In Three Princesses, she wears a light blue sundress and when she dresses up as a princess, she wears a purple gown with dark pink accents and a white collar. She also wears a tiara with a green jewel. As a princess, she wears an orange gown with glittery translucent sleeves and a rose on the skirt. She wears her hair down and has a golden crown in her hair. At the Princess Ball, she wears a light purple gown with translucent glittery sleeves and a golden tiara with a heart. In the episode Sweetsville, she is designed with her hair being less poofy except for her bangs and tips. She wears a red tank top, red shorts with a blue stripe at the bottom and red sandals. When she goes to Sweetsville with her friends, she gets a new outfit. She has a yellow dress with a lemon on it (since it's lemon drop-scented), yellow shoes and a yellow headband in her hair. Personality Keeya is playful and even though she doesn't always agree with her friends, she still uses teamwork. She loves the color green. Like her friends, she also loves cotton candy and likes sharing with friends, although there are times when she doesn't like it. As seen in the opening of the cartoon, she also enjoys gardening. Quotes ''Sparkle Fairy Surprise'' *''(When she and her friends are wearing fake wings)'' "Three beautiful fairies!" *''(About the lemonade stand)'' "I think it should be green... with flowers all over." *"Wouldn't it be cool if we were fairies?" *"I wanna be an emerald fairy. Green's my favorite color!" *"Green sparkles the best." Trivia *Dolls were released of Keeya as an Emerald Fairy and as a Princess. *Keeya is the only one of Kelly's friends to appear in every episode. Category:Kelly Dream Club Characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Kelly Dream Club Category:Magic Users